Rain, The Ultimate Problem Solver
by HMOrange216
Summary: It was a sunny day. I left my umbrella on the dining table. Romano and I got into a fight about a week ago. Throughout the school day, the clouds rolled in, and the sky darkened. Oh great, it's raining. Romano x Reader


**Romano x Reader: Rain, the Ultimate Problem Solver**

Lovino Vargas was my best friend. Note the word **was. **Recently, the two of us got into a fight and started ignoring each other. To be honest, it was a really stupid and unimportant argument. I don't even remember what we were fighting about! But that boy can sure hold a grudge. He's so intent on avoiding me that he doesn't even want to walk on the same side of the street as me! This went on for a whole week. I would hang out with Elizabeta, Michelle, and Lily, while he was with Antonio and occasionally, Feli. I think, sooner or later, one of us will crack ad just apologize. But that person ain't gonna be me! I'm just as stubborn as he is, and I. Will. Not. Give. In! Seriously though. He'd better come and say sorry soon, or I'll personally walk up to his house and eat all of his precious tomatoes!

Today was Friday. Day eight of Operation Ignore-the-stupid-tomatoe-eating-idiot-whose-name-I-will-not-reveal. I followed my regular morning routine and just before I left, I glanced at the umbrella sitting on the dining table, then out the window. It was sunny today, no need for an umbrella. I left without a second thought.

Outside, I see him, as usual. Guess what? He is still walking on the opposite side of the damn sidewalk! Geez, does he really have to go out of his way to ignore me? My ex-best friend glances at me and immediately, we engaged in a mini glaring contest. I looked away first and stomped my way out to my side of the road. It's been like this for the last couple of days. We walked in silence. Where was Feli when you needed him? Oh right, out sick.

The problem with this is that it's hard not to think about Lovino. We have four classes together, and lunch too. I think I've had to slap myself with a textbook at least ten times this week to stop myself from thinking about him.

First period was Italian. A class I had with him. I still remember the day I asked him why he chose this class. He told me because it was easy, that lazy ass, he already spoke fluent Italian. So while our teacher blabbed on about verbs and such, Lovino buried his head in his arms and fell asleep on the desk. I propped my chin up on my elbow and watched him. I could sit and watch this idiot sleep forever. It's a lot of fun. He has the cutest little snores and sometimes, he talks in his sleep. Once, it was about a flying chicken, and a few weeks ago, it was about a squirrel who wet his bed? Ah, I'm thinking about him again! I mentally slapped myself. Lovino shifted a bit and his curl bounced in the air. That curl. Once again, I am tempted to touch that floating piece of hair. I did try one time. I reached for it and he slapped my hand away, cursing rapidly in Italian like there was no tomorrow. I had to throw a piece of toast in his face to shut him up.

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Next up was art, a class that we had together again. Right now, I am dreading over going to this class. We're working on a partner project due next week and from the looks of it, it seems like we won't be getting much work done.I plopped myself down on my seat while he gathered our supplies and project.

"Lovino, could you hand me that eraser over there, please?" He gave me the item without a word.

"Thanks." I reached for a pencil the same time he did and our fingers met. The touch felt like fire and I quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He said nothing. The rest of class passed by, uneventful.

Next period, science. Thankfully, I didn't have this class with him. I've had enough of that awkward atmosphere for one day.

"Hi (name)!" My Hungarian friend, Elizabeta, skipped over to me with a huge smile decorating her face.

"Hey Liz, what's up?"

"Roderich and I have a date today!" Roderich was her boyfriend from Austria who played the piano and was just a tiny stuck up sometimes. "So how was your day?" She asked me.

"Great. Juuuust great." I answered, full of sarcasm.

"Still fighting?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you just suck it up and apologize to him already!"

"Eh..nope."

"Such a stubborn little one."

Elizabeta and I walked together to our next class, math. Just like the first two classes, I was sitting next to Lovi. He paid no attention to me and instead, looked away while Antonio filled the silence by talking about his fat grandma who owns 30 cats.

Eventually, we all got tired of his never-ending chatter and told him to shut up and do his work. Finally, I could focus on my worksheet. Lovi was rapidly writing while I'm currently stuck. On that one problem. Number seven to be exact. Lovino finished before me and set his pen down. He glanced at my paper and sighed.

"Hey Idiota," my heart fluttered. It was the first time he's talked to me since our fight. "Need help?"

"No, I'm fine." The stubborn me, answered.

"Hm." I can do this! Let's see, so I subtract the three, carry the one and...I'm lost again. I turned around to sneak a glance at him. He had an amused expression on his face and his lips were tugged up into a smirk. Damn that sexy smirk of his. If we weren't in class right now, I would fling myself at him and claim those perfect lips!...Woah, what the hell am I thinking?

"Well?" He asked.

"Okay, fine! I need help." I mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"I need your help." I raised my voice a tad bit.

"Still can't hear you~" He was enjoying this.

"Lovino Frickin Vargas, I need your help on this damn math problem!"

"Say the magic word." He teased, his smirk stretching wider and wider.

"Please!" I half yelled. Letting out a tiny laugh, he showed how to do it and I finished the rest of the worksheet with ease.

"Thanks."

"Whatever." and it was back to the agonizing game of ignore your best friend.

The rest of the day went by fast. Nothing special really happened. Unless you count Francis trying to sneak into the girl's locker room for what seems like the fiftieth time. He actually managed to get ahold of his mom's frilly, pink dress too! It was quite a scene to watch. A blonde man being dragged out of the girl's locker room by two gym teachers, in a pink dress? I should've brought my camera.

After school, I attended anime club, which took place after school on Fridays. In the middle of the meeting, it started to rain. My mind drifter to Lovi, who was having football(or soccer, whichever you prefer) practice outside right now. I hope he's okay.

I knew I should've brought that umbrella! Ten minutes after the anime meeting ended, everyone else left. So here I am, leaning against the door, staring out at the pouring rain. Something hard poked my back and I jumped, startled. Turning around, it was Lovino holding an umbrella.

"Take it, Idiota." He thrust the umbrella into my hands and ran out into the rain. That hypocrite. He runs out into the cold without even a jacket on, and he calls ME the idiot? I fumbled around with the umbrella a bit before successfully opening it.

"Wait! Lovino!" I called out. He must've heard me, because he stopped and turned around. I took the chance to run a little faster and catch up to him.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I...I...I'm sorry!" He looked just as surprised as I did. I just apologized without realizing it. "I'm sorry even though I don't remember why we were fighting. I just don't want you to ignore me anymore, Lovino!" Phew, I said that all in one breath.

"Stupid..." he muttered. Then, he did the most unexpected thing. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and placed the other behind my head, pulling me closer. Slowly, he pressed his lips onto my forehead, then my nose, both of my cheeks, and finally, stopped before my lips. Our noses were touching.

"Ti amo, (name)." He whispered. I know enough Italian to understand what this meant.

"Ti amo troppo. Now kiss me, you idiot."

He closed the distance between us and softly put his lips on mine. I dropped the umbrella and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I denied. Letting out an unsatisfied growl, he bit down hard, and my mouth flew open in surprise. His tongue met mine and they joined in the battle for dominance, which he won, but I didn't give up easily without a fight.

Our kiss ended as quickly as it started. We were now separated and trying to regain the ability to breath.

"Kissing in the rain, how clichéd." I joked.

"Whatever, Idiota." He bent over and picked up the fallen umbrella. I held his free hand and we walked back home, on the same side of the street this time.

-Extended Ending-

"So now that we're not fighting anymore, can I go back to calling you Lovi?" We made it back to my house and I dried his hair with a towel, careful to avoid the curl.

"No." He grumbled. "Don't call me that."

"Aw, but I want to, Lovi!" I whined. He tilted his head upwards and stared at me, pouting. That face was just too cute! I couldn't resist leaning down and giving him a quick kiss. He blushed and didn't say anything after that.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm." I took that as a yes.

"Why can't I touch that?" I pointed to his curl. His face lit up even brighter.

"Because...because...I can't explain it! I'll show you later. Maybe." Silence. I finished drying his hair.

"So...can I ask you another question?"

"What's with all the questions?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

I dunno. I'm just a curious girl."

"Ah, whatever!"

"Um, why do you have a Dora the Explorer umbrella?"

"...IT WAS MY IDIOT FRATELLO'S!"


End file.
